


Fighting Dreams - OC/avengers

by Datboi012



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datboi012/pseuds/Datboi012
Summary: This is my first post on AO3 and I am reposting my Wattpad story. My Wattpad is Datboi0123."You would be a great asset to the team."Maximilian 'Max' Hall has had a tough life- but growing up in HYDRA always would be.





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> As previously mentioned, this is from my Wattpad account (which I prioritise) so expect this to be updated a bit slower. This story is lower quality at the beginning as I wrote the early chapters a while ago before I posted it.

I'm writing this story as I go along, so I can't guarantee all of these will be in here (I haven't planned at all). I will add to this list. 

As I am writing as I go along, please, if you notice them, point out the plot errors, unless they are kinda a mystery coming soon idk.

**POSSIBLY CONTAINS**

**MILD GORE: _I can't write it very well, but it will probably be bullet wounds, deep and/or small cuts, etc._**

**SWEARING: _It is uncensored, but if you want I can censor it for you, I'm not fussed._**

**PANIC ATTACKS: _I don't think I will have this but just in case._**

**_VIOLENCE: Mentioned below._ **

_**General fighting/ action scenes because that's kinda what the Avengers do...** _

**_ YOU ARE READING AT YOUR OWN CHOICE _ **

Finally, **I** (sadly) **don't own any characters except Max and her family,** I own her storyline/backstory as well. I also own any other OCs that might pop up later on (this is not decided).

Started 2/1/2021


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue.

There was a bang on the door.

Seven-year-old Max, with long grey-blonde hair and stunning silver eyes, sprinted downstairs at top speed.

"Amy!" She yelled, her voice filled with joy, as she grabbed the door handle, almost yanking it off. As she swung open the door, her face fell. A tall man with a buzz cut stood outside wearing all black, and a red logo stood out on his chest. Max's dad appeared next to her. Her Dad was short and mousey with an over a comb. He ran a large important business and had recently gambled away his fortune. Max didn't like him because he never cared for her and resorted to harsh punishments.

"Honey, this nice man is going to take you to your new home."

Max looked at him, very confused. 

"What why? I'm happy here! Please don't make me go!"

The man grabbed her arm and muttered something into his earpiece. 

A van pulled up onto the drive. It too was the same shade of black.

Suddenly, she was pulled away from her house. She screamed and yelled but her mouth had been covered and muffled. The man's hand was rough and calloused. Tears streamed down her face as she glanced back. Another tall man was passing her father wads and wads of cash.

Max was thrown into the back of the van and the doors were slammed. She saw her life flash before her eyes before darkness engulfed her vision.


End file.
